


Роза Уизли на обложке «Ведьминого досуга»

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Shumelka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Dolls, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, hand made
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka
Summary: Хэндмейд + фейковая обложка журнала
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Нексты: челлендж





	Роза Уизли на обложке «Ведьминого досуга»

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Новое правило](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342432) by [fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020), [Shumelka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka). 



> Хэндмейд + фейковая обложка журнала

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
